


Once Upon A Time (Red Rider)

by Dizzy25



Series: Red Rider [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Badass, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Multi, Not Beta Read, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy25/pseuds/Dizzy25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kye wants to be the Red Rider in the stories.<br/>Kye wants to graduate High School in piece<br/>Kye just wants to be left alone<br/>War changes everything</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forgive my summary.... I'm no good at them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing anything of my own, so I'm really nervous.....

Epilogue

 

"Once upon a time, many many years ago, there lived a young girl. This little girl wasn’t like other little girls. This little girl was special. You see, this little girl ran with wolves, and she had grown up knowing that someday, she would have to save the lives of everyone she knew. The wolves, however, didn’t believe her. Why would they? She was small, week, HUMAN. They were big, strong wolves. So the little girl practiced in secret, learning from the Hunters and slowly crafting her weapons of choice: a blood red cloak to match her blood red hair, spelled to resist any and all attacks and keep the wearer comfortable, with pockets to hold everything; a sword that attached to her forearms and hid itself from view in the form of leather bracers; a specially carved crossbow with wolfsbane and mountain ash arrows; daggers infused with wolfsbane oil.  
Then, the Hunters want her to hunt. They want her to hunt down her Wolves and get rid of them. She lets them know that she will NEVER hurt them. A war starts, a huge battle between the Wolves and the Hunters, with the red cloak dancing in and out of the fight, soaked in blood. As she struck the last blow to the Hunter’s leader, he managed to stab her one last time. As she lay dying in the arms of her youngest- and only human- daughter, she pressed into her hands the tools of her trade and whispered her story. With her last breathe, she spoke out once more.  
“When the last Red Rider dons the cloak, the island will resurface, the last war will rage, and the Acovito will rule again.” With her final words, she pushed her family onto the last boat away, and used the last of her energy to slowly sink the island below the waves."

 

“When I grow up, I wanna be a Red Rider!!” Kye squealed as she jumped up and took a fighting pose on her bed, wobbly, but good. Annalynda smiled at her young daughter. She grabbed her up and peppered her face with kisses.

“You will be the best Red Rider ever! But you have to get lots of rest and work really hard in school and in training.” Kye giggled and climbed under the covers. 

“Love you Momma!” She squeezed a hold of her stuffed wolf and cuddled down. Annalynda kissed her forehead and left the room, flicking the lights off as she went.

“Love you too Kyely Ann Acovito.”

 

Chapter 1

 

Kye spun around, her short hair fanning out as she kicked out at her brother. She caught his snout with her foot, sending him flying across the room. She dropped to the floor just in time to dodge her other brothers tackle, sending him flying over her. At the last minute she grabbed his leg and redirected his movements, sending him flying into their sister as she charged towards them. 

Kye stepped back to look at the pile her three older siblings were in, laughing as they tried to untangle themselves. Winking at her oldest brother, William, who was the only one who could see her from where they were, she turned around and went towards the firing range. Picking up her custom built dual wielding red Smith&Wesson SD40’s, she popped the clips in and took aim down the range, popping the rounds off without really looking at the targets too closely. By the time she had torn a hole in the center of the target with her accuracy, her siblings had gotten to their feet and where gathered around her. 

“Midge, you are scary.” That was her two minute older twin sister, Ryely Lynn, snacking on an apple she had grabbed from the fruit bowl by the door. 

“Very scary.” William, the oldest of them all. 

“I might have nightmares.” And Richard, the middle child. Kye smiled as she unloaded her guns, setting them on the table and winking at her siblings before trotting upstairs to her room.

The Acovito family was rich, and the house showed it. It looked almost like a museum. Kye’s room, however, was the exact opposite. Red walls, curtains, doors, carpet, and ceiling, with dark brown wood for the furniture, and red sheets on the bed; all of the furniture were antiques, and had been passed down thru the family for years. Kye shrugged off her workout clothes and walked into her bathroom.

Everything in there was red, even the appliances. It was almost like walking into a room painted in blood. Kye jumped in the shower and washed the sweat from the morning workout off of her, then climbed out and wrapped herself in a huge, fluffy red blanket. She dried off and dropped the towel on the ground, looking at herself in the mirror. Her shoulder length hair was deep red, her skin pale white, her eyes a deep purple. Her skin was flawless, and she curved in all the right places. Muscles rippled under her skin. The only difference between her and her siblings were her eyes. Her siblings all had bright blue eyes. 

Kye walked out of her bathroom and into her huge closet, hitting the play button on her ipod dock on her way by. As she looked through her clothes, Droge & Summers’ Two of the Lucky Ones started playing through the air. She reached up and grabbed a red bra and pair of boy shorts, slipping them on as she grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a blood red tank top, and a black button down shirt she had stolen from Richard. She slipped those on, then grabbed her black lace up, high-heeled boots and pulled them on. Once she finished with her clothes, she slipped her bracer onto her right arm and tucked her miniature crossbow into her bag, tucking her daggers into the tops of her boots.

She walked back to her bathroom and ran a brush through her hair. She pulled up some of the left side into a high ponytail, letting the rest fall to frame her face. She put some mascara on her eye lashes and a bit of lip gloss on her lips and pronounced herself ready. She grabbed her shoulder bag on her way out of her room and trotted down the stairs. She was the first to reach the living room, so she sat down and pulled out her book. 

Ryely walked down next. She was dressed similarly to Kye, but in blue instead of red, and her hair was on the opposite side. Next came William, dressed in a superman t-shirt and jeans. Finally, Richard came down, wearing jeans and a white button down shirt. 

"Ya'll ready?" Kye drawled out, looking over her siblings. As the youngest, she made it her mission in life to make sure her siblings wardrobe's didn't embaress her too much. 

"Ready as ever. Let's go, Midge." Rye nudged at her twin with her foot. Kye put up her book and stood up, following the others out of the house and climbing into the drivers seat of her Jeep Apache, tossing her bag in the back with her brothers. She cranked it up and floored it, heading to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school for the girls junior year!! But who are the new kids?

           “Kye, Rye!” The twins looked around. Bounding towards them was their best friend, Anna. Both girls smiled as Anna grabbed them and twirled, taking them both with her. “It’s so good to see you! I missed you this summer!! OMG!! We got new kids! Three in our grade and two seniors! The seniors are both boys and H-O-T-T HOTT!!!! The three juniors are girls. All of them are related, and they moved here from Alaska! Can you believe that?! Alaska!! To Whitewright, Texas!!” Anna took a breath and hugged the girls again, causing them to laugh.

        “When did they-“ Rye started. 

       “Move here? Why-“ Kye continued for her sister.

        “Here of all places?” Kye and Rye often finished eachothers sentances, knowing how it freaked every one else out. Anna opened her mouth to answer when Richard and William came bounding down the hall towards them.

        “Did ya’ll here?!?! There are-“ William began.

        “Five new kids starting today and they-“ Richard interupted

        “Are coming this way!” They finished together. As the older pair of twins, they had a habit of doing the same finishing of sentances as the girls did. At their words all of them gathered together and watched down the hallway with bated breath. They didn’t have to wait long until they spotted the five new kids. It didn’t the twins more than a second to realize that they were.

         “Holy-“ Kye and Rye’s mouths fell open, a mix between shock and outrage.

          “Shit!” William and Richard finished for them, identical expressions on their faces.

          The new kids were gorgeous. Both boys were tall, with blonde and brown hair respectively. The blonde was all muscle, with big blue eyes, and a cupid bow mouth. The brunette was a bit shorter, with brown eyes the color of melted chocolate and a very contagious smile, with muscles not quite as well defined. The girls were all identacle, with more curves then both Kye and Rye, bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and bright red lips. On top of that, they all had one more thing in common.

         They were all Wolves.

        When the five of them came even with the twins and Anna, they stopped short and turned, looking at them with wide, shocked eyes. Kye laid a hand on Rye and William and reached out with her foot to kick out at Richard, keeping them all calm. She returned the new kids looks with a blank face marred only by rage filled eyes. The five strangers flinched and hurried away. Anna looked at Kye and nudged her.

      “What’s going on?” She whispered.

       “Wolves.” Kye hissed back. She waited until she knew her siblings where calm before releasing them. “I’ll text mom. She’ll handle it.” She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and shot a text to her mother.

            _To: Fuzzy Mommy-Pants_

_Five wolves at school. We don’t know who they are. They were shocked when they saw us here._

        Kye shoved her phone back into her pocket and followed her sister and Anna to class. She could hear Anna asking Rye about what was going on, and Rye explaining that it was considered an act of war to show up unannounced in another pack’s territory. Kye felt her phone go off and ducked into the girls bathroom to check it.

             _From: Fuzzy Mommy-Pants_

_WHAT?!?!? I’ll see what I can find out….. This is just not right…… No one has DARED come here in years without permission._

_To: Fuzzy Mommy-Pants_

_I’ll keep an eye on them. I don’t think they mean harm. We will be careful. You need to be too. Love you, Mommy._

_From: Fuzzy Mommy-Pants_

_Love you too, Kyely. I’ll be careful._

       Kye scampered to her classroom, reaching the history class right as the bell rang and sinking into her seat in the back with a sigh. Rye shot her a questioning look. Kye pulled her phone back out and shot off a quick text.

             _To: Sister-Wolf; Tweedle-Dee; Tweedle-Dumb_

_Mom said she will look into it and for us to be careful._

      Rye glanced down at her phone, then nodded, looking back up towards the front and leaning her head back. Kye turned towards the front and started taking notes, listening to what the teacher was saying. About halfway thru the class, a paper dropped onto her desk. Without looking at it, she glanced over to see one of the new girls sitting beside her, looking towards the board and taking as many notes as Kye had been. Kye slowly unfolded the paper and glanced down at it.

                 _ **Lunch. At the baseball field. Didn’t know. So sorry.** _

       Kye nodded once, then slipped the note over to Rye, who also nodded. Lunch would be interesting....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna has been best friends with the girls since second grade, so she knows about the family.
> 
> Once again, comments appreciated! Be nice?

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you didn't guess, Kye is human, her twin and older brothers are werewolves. Kye and Rye are twins, as are William and Richard.
> 
> Acovito actually means wolfsbane. I thought it was ironic....
> 
> Please be nice? Comments are wanted!!!


End file.
